How could you?
by sunshine 1506
Summary: Bella goes over to Edwards house to be with him and finds him cheating on her with Tanya Denali. Instead of becoming a zombie she gets really mad and goes to the volturi to join the guard but she is instead made the new princess. what will happen when the cullens come for a visit? What will Bella do? EDWARD BASHING
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to find that Edward wasn't there to greet me. That's weird I thought. Then I saw a note on the rocking chair. It said

_Bella,_

_I've gone hunting and won't be back until Friday. Stay safe I love you. _

_ Edward Cullen _

I decided to go over to their house for the day since they gave me a spare key and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind. I quickly hopped in the shower and wore a Aqua Hollister cali t-shirt and jeans(That's what I'm wearing right now) Alice is always complaining that I never wear anything designer so now I am so HA HA Alice. I had already memorised the route there so it wasn't that hard so the thing that surprised me is that the light was on in Edwards room. Maybe he just left the light on by accident. I opened the door and heard blasting music coming from upstairs I followed the noise and found it was coming from Edwards room I opened the door a crack and found my "Boyfriend" Kissing some bleach blonde girl. I just stood there and got out my I pod touch and started recording it and then I went downstairs to watch some TV about 15 minuets later all the Cullen's including Edward and that tramp came in to the living room. Edward looked really nervous and said Um hey bells how long have you been here ? About 20 minuets I replied. I don't know what happened next but I just lashed out and screamed YOUR SON IS CHEATING ON ME WITH HER. Then Esme came infront of me and screamed that I was a liar. I have to admit that hurt but I wasn't about to show it. All I did was took out my I pod and said watch this if you don't believe me All of the vampires gathered around to watch and I showed them the video of Edward kissing That girl. Then I was pinned by the neck by Tanya I think her name was. A rush of anger flooded through me and I some how managed to send a Vampire flying of me. I dusted myself of and walked out without a word

I knew where I was going: Volterra Italy

**hey guys so sorry it's short but if I get some reviews I swear the next chapter will be longer Please review xxxxx : **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed you made my day so I'm Going to give you ANOTHER thank you anyway on with the story**

**If I owned twilight would I be writing this disclaimer?**

I don't know why I picked Volterra but then I remembered the volturi that we visited 6 months ago They said to change me in a few years so I'll just shorten the time. I drove home and went to my room to pack and I found everything already done for me. Alice. I thought I silently thanked her Knowing she would see it . I wrote a quick note to Charlie explaining how he would never see me again and How I wanted to go off on my own and that I would know if he looked for me and how I would never forgive him. So I took all of my collage fund and I roughly had about $2000 I got in my car and drove to the airport I parked my car in a fine space, I really don't care what happens to it.

It was about 11 O clock and the lady looked half asleep. I think she was in a bad mood because she barked at me WHAT DO YOU WANT? Well this lady has issues I thought. Well first I would like you to stop barking at me or is that to hard for someone as Dumb as you to do? I could tell by the livid expression on her face that she wanted to kill me but she answered very calmly How may I be of service miss? 1 first class ticket to Volterra Italy please. She had a smug look on her face when she said that will be 2000 dollars then and she held her hand out expecting to get nothing. I gave her the Money and to say she was shocked was the understatement of the century. She handed me a ticket and I walked to my plane number and got settled in my booth I thought That the flight would take forever but It felt like an hour and we were there, everything was on the line here But it was a risk I was willing to take.

I started to search around for inhumanly beautiful people when I saw this girl who looked about 13. She had bright crimson eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun I walked up to her and whispered Vampire in her ear Her eyes widened but she nodes and leads me to an ally. She motions for me to climb on her back so I do so and she takes of running towards the castle. She runs through endless corridors and stops at a door that Looked like even Emmett couldn't open but the girl opens it without difficulty. There are 3 men on thrones who I presumed to be aro,Marcus,and Caius.

"Hello Jane dear Who have you brought with you today? Jane goes up to him,bows respectively and offers him her hand. His eyes go blank for a second before looking at me. How do you know of Vampires dear? He asks kindly. So I tell him everything about from how I met Edward and then how I found him cheating on me.

Oh you poor thing would you like to stay with us and become a member of the guard? Yes I said. Great We just need to know what your gifts will be. "megan" he called in normal voice. I turned around to see a girl of about 18 walk in she had dirty blond hair and a kind expression on her face. She walked up to me and took my hand. After a while she jumped back and ran to Aro at inhuman speed and grasped his hand. Aro's eyes widened in shock and he said to me, You will not be a member of the guard You will be the 4th volturi leader. I just smiled and said OK. So who would you like to change you These are the guards that have enough self control. Jane,Alec,Me,Demitri,megan,Caius,and Marcus. I thought about it for a while and said If you don't mind sir I would like megan to change me. She smiled stepped forward and bit me. I braced myself for the pain but it never came. I looked at megan and said,You have bitten me right? She nodded,But it doesn't hurt it's only a tingling feeling. They all looked at me in shock.

**Hey guys that was the next chapter it was longer as promised Please review like last time and tell me what you think. Just like next time if I get some reviews the next chapter will be up LUV U ALL**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I hate authors notes as much as the rest of you I cant think of any Ideas and really need some help Please give me a hand you guys. Btw if I decide 2 use ur ideas U will be mentioned Thanks guys xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that I haven't written in so long I've had writers block Anyway I'm going to shut up now and carry on writing.**_

Bella's POV 3 days later

That was the most boring and long 3 days of my life. I had been playing temple run and since my senses were changing it got to hard to play so I'm just sitting here thinking. Then I herd my heart beginning to speed up

Thump

Thump

Thump

(Silence)

I am finally a vampire I can't believe it and it didn't hurt at all I can finally begin my forever and no-one not even edweirdo can get in the way of that. I ran to the throne room at Vampire speed to find the 3 kings waiting for me. Ah hello dear Bella said Aro in his normally yet frankly disturbing happy voice. Before he could say anything else I cut in and said what are my powers Aro? He looked shocked for a second before recovering and saying um megan told me that you were a sponge which can absorb other peoples powers so I need you to meet the senior guard and absorb their power but for some reason you already have Alice Edward's and jaspers gift. You can experiment with them later but for now I would like you to meet: Jane,Alec,Felix,Demitri,Heidi,And Chelsea They will come forwards say their powers and give them to you. I simply nodded.

The first girl in line stepped forward and said, Hello mistress my name is Jane and I am physically 13 years old my power is to cause the illusion of pain. I smiled at her and said Please call me Iz I have a feeling that me and you will have a special bond. She beamed and took my hand, I felt power rush through me and when I opened my eyes I knew that I had Jane's power. The other powers I got were:

To cut of the 5 senses-Alec

super strength-Felix

Tracking-Demitri

Hypnotism-Heidi

change and make bonds-Chelsea

Read thoughts with one touch-Aro

See bonds-Marcus

Influence the elements-Caius

And the Cullen powers Lets just say I was very gifted Vampire. But I couldn't get rid of this burning sensation in the back of my throat . Aro noticed this and said, What would you like your diet to be? I said humans without hesitation after all the cullens left me so why should I honour their diet. Aro got Heidi to go "fishing" as he called it and since everyone else had hunted they said that I could have the meals Heidi brought 4 humans in and I sprang

Aro's POV

I cant believe that Young Isabella said humans I honestly thought she would be like the cullens but She will make an amazing queen and a brilliant addition to the volturi.

Back to Bella's POV

I feel much better and the burning sensation is gone. But then a question sprung in my mind and I just needed answers I turned to Aro and asked my question. "You said that I am not part of the guard if not then what am i

Aro's answer was simple When he said You will be queen of the vampire world. The old Bella would not like this but since I've changed I don't really mind. So what's my first order of business?

A nomad was showing of his skills to humans and I think you

should deal with it. Demitri and Felix Disappear and return with a strange man.

All I say is Do you deny the charges?

He looked at me for a moment before saying I do not but a woman like you couldn't kill me anyway. I don t say anything I just point to Jane and she starts using her power on him and while he is writhing on the floor I rip of his head and use fire to set him alight

Once his Body is disposed of I turn around and say I think Life here will be good

**OK guys I tried SUPER HARD with that chapter and could really use your opinions please review luv u guys xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys.

I am extremely stuck with my writers block and really need some help .Please tell me what you think should happen by the way Edward and Bella will not be together in this story.

Love sunshine


End file.
